Forbidden
by Rea Lynne
Summary: Takes place a few weeks after the lust charm, but before Frostbite.


_Okay, here is the deal; this story was only ever going to be a maximum of three chapters. It was just a little tidbit to transition from_ _ **Vampire Academy**_ _to_ _ **Frostbite**_ _but there wasn't enough content to make 3 full chapters, so I am condensing it into one larger chapter and reposting it. Hopefully everyone understands and will enjoy it._

 **Rose**

"Rose, why are you hiding under the table in that get-up?" Lissa asked in exasperation.

"It might be because the Russian God is standing in the doorway looking like he is about to murder someone." I heard Christian answer her with a hint of excitement in his voice.

I felt everyone sitting at the table around me shift and I did my best to stay hidden between their legs as I peeked toward the cafeteria entrance. There was just no way I could see the expression on Dimitri's face from my position on the floor so I slunk back trying to hide myself even further. The steady hum of voices in the room hushed and I felt a foot contact with my thigh causing me to lurch forward against Lissa's leg. She let out a small squeal before straightening in her seat and pushing her thoughts into my head.

What did you do Rose? Oh Vlad, he's coming this way.

I straightened myself up and elbowed Eddie in the shin for kicking me and possibly giving away my location. Closing my eyes, I tried to make myself as small and still as possible while sending a request to Saint Vlad to make me invisible.

Rose, he knows you're there. I heard Lissa's warning in my head, as I heard chairs begin to slide backwards. I could feel Lissa's slight tremble of fear and confusion and knew that one of the chairs belonged to her.

Opening my eyes, I found myself looking into a set of dark brown angry orbs.

"Rose." His voice gritted out.

"Hello, Comrade." I grinned up at him, giving him my best look of innocence.

"Rose, where is it?" Dimitri asked, his voice growing even more irritated.

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about, Guardian Belikov." I answered back in the sweetest voice I could manage.

"If that were the case, Rose, why are you hiding under a table?"

"I'm not hiding, I dropped something is all." I deadpanned in and exasperated breath.

"Now you're lying to me." His returned, his voice holding an edge of warning.

"Nope," I said as I lifted and wiggled a hair tie in his face. "See, I found it."

"Rose, get out from under the table, now." He growled at me and grabbed the collar of my jacket, dragging me out from under the table. "Now, where is my…" His voice cut off as I stood up. His eyes had darkened and he swallowed thickly. "Is that…does that even meet dress code?"

"Yes, I made sure to be very precise in my measurements when I was sewing it up this morning. Do you like the color? It reminds me of your," My voice cut off into a small yelp as he grabbed my arm and began dragging me across the cafeteria and outside.

"That better not be what I think it is, Rose. You know how much my coat meant to me." He seethed as he pulled me around the corner of the building into the shadows. I simply smiled up at him. His face grew pale and his grip on my arm fell away. Before I could say anything he turned and began pacing a few steps away.

"Dimitri," I said as I walked up to him and laid my hand on his arm. He shrugged off the gesture and tossing his arms up in the air, spun around to face me, his expression breaking my final resolve. "It's safely hidden away." I whispered.

"Where?"

"Somewhere safe," I shrugged.

"Rose." He said once again in warning.

"Give me what I want; Comrade and I will give you what you want." I countered.

"That isn't going to happen, Rose."

"Then I guess I really do need a new dress after all." I teased.

"I would never forgive you." His broken whisper barely reached my ears.

"I gave you my terms. All you need to do is accept them."

Dimitri sighed and once again turned away from me. "I'm sorry, Rose, but you know why I can't do as you ask." He said as he glanced over his shoulder at me before walking away.

I stood still watching his retreating back as I fought the tears that stung my eyes. Blinking them back, I followed in his direction before splitting off and heading to the Novice dorms. Making my way into my room, I closed the door behind me before allowing my tears to fall. Opening my closet, I pulled out the soft brown leather duster and slipped into it. Dimitri's scent filled my nose and I curled up in my bed, burying my face further into the leather.

I was awoken several hours later when I felt something brush across my cheek. "Oh Roza, if you could only we lived in a different world." His whisper filled the air around me. I blinked my eyes open and settled my gaze on Dimitri's pleadingly.

"You are late for practice. I was worried." He told me gently.

"It's just one kiss without the lust charm." My voice came out broken as I pulled his coat around me tighter.

"Roza," He began his voice one of defeat. "Why is it so important? Why do you want to test something that could never be?"

"I need to know. I need to know that it was just another one of Victor's tricks and lies."

"It was, Rose. I am just your Mentor, Rose. I can't return your feelings."

"Can't or won't?" I asked again, locking my eyes onto his.

"Rose, you're only seventeen. What you think you feel now, it will pass. I'm just a teenage fantasy. In another few months, someone else will catch your fancy and you will forget all about me."

"Then prove it, Dimitri. Kiss me and prove to me that you don't feel the same way."

"Keep the coat, Roza." He said as he stood from my bed and walked out. I sat stunned, staring at the closed door. I knew it was wrong of me to keep his duster hostage. Besides a single worn western novel, it was one of two items he owned that truly meant anything to him. Realization that I had lost the battle slowly sunk in and I climbed from my bed. Slipping out of the coat, I brought it to my face, inhaling Dimitri's scent one last time before giving the collar a gently kiss. Folding the coat over my arm, I steeled my shoulders and made my way towards the gym.

I found Dimitri in the middle of the gym doing push-ups, but hearing my footsteps on the wooden floor; he rolled over and sat up watching me with a look of regret and dread. I stopped just in front of him, kneeled down, and offered his coat to him. He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off.

"You're probably right, Comrade. I brought this as a peace offering. I give up. I'll drop the issue. I promise not to ask again."

Dimitri nodded and lifted his coat from my hands. With a small saddened smile he laid it over his nearby gym bag.

"If it would be okay, I would rather do my laps alone tonight." I told him quietly. "I could use some space right now."

He looked at me and giving me another sad smile, nodded again. "I understand." He said as I stood and headed out the side door towards the track.

 **Dimitri**

I watched Rose walk away, her stance one of defeat. She had stoically tried to hide her pain and disappointment, but I could see it in her eyes. I was just one more person in her life who had let her down. It had taken months for her to open up to me. In return, I had shared more of myself with her than I ever had with anyone besides my family and Ivan. Rose had grown special to me, and the lust charm had completely awoken the feelings for her I had been locking away. I could not act on them though. I was her mentor and an adult, seven years her senior. In a few short months, if things worked out as planned, I would be her Guardian partner and if we enacted on those feelings, I knew that I would never be able to properly guard the Dragomir Princess. My loyalties would only lie with Rose.

I had never felt as strongly for another person as I did her. It wouldn't be hard to fall completely in love with the beautiful yet stubborn brunette that haunted my dreams. Picking up my duster, I shrugged it on, breathing deeply as I noticed that her scent lingered upon the leather. I grabbed my gym bag and made my way outside, settling under a tree between the gym and the track; I pulled out my worn novel and pretended to read as I watched Rose running her laps. It was then I understood her request completely. My strong and stoic Rose, was barely jogging as she roughly wiped tears from her cheeks.

It cut me deeply to see her so broken, but I had to have faith that in time, she would heal her broken heart and move on from this. I knew without a doubt that pushing Rose away, was the single hardest thing I had done. She had come into my life kicking and cursing. She had slowly stolen my heart day by day. If there was one thing in life that I was sure of, it was that I would never be able to stop loving Rosemarie Hathaway and that was what scared me the most.

"Guardian Belikov," Her voice cut through my thoughts. Shaking my head slightly I looked up into her reddened face. "Are we sparring today?"

"I think weight training sounds good for today." I answered, not sure I could hold my emotions in place. The slight tremble in her words only broke my resolve more. She nodded her head once, not really looking at me and slowly walked towards the weight room, leaving me to follow.

We worked together silently as I spotted her with the weights. Most of the time she kept her eyes closed, not daring to look at me. The few times, I had caught her with them open, I tried to ignore the slight glean of freshly forming tears.

"Enough. Maybe we should just spar and get it over with." I sighed as I lifted the weights from her grip. Rose's eyes flew to mine and I could see the pleading question they held. This would be the last straw before she broke completely. She had been silently telling me for the last forty-five minutes that she would not be able to handle the closeness that sparring would entail.

The problem was, it was the only way I could be close to her. The only way, I could love her. For my own sanity, I needed Rose to succeed and be the best Guardian she was capable of. I didn't think I could live in a world where Rose Hathaway did not exist.

Leading her to the sparring mats, I began to slowly circle her. She stood still, not really seeing my movements. I gently pushed her against her shoulder, trying to warn her of my intent. She countered with a weak elbow jab that didn't even make contact. Reaching out, I spun her around and kicked her legs from underneath her. Pinning her to the ground, I skipped the chest tap and instead lowered my head to her ear.

"Roza, please," I begged softly against her ear. I stood up and offered my hand to help her do the same.

"I'm sorry, Guardian Belikov." She shuddered as tears began to fall down her cheeks once again.

"Damn it, Rose!" I growled at her. "It's Dimitri or Comrade, or any other silly name you can come up with. Don't shut down on me. Don't shut me out and hide behind formal titles. That's not who you are." I said as pulled her off the mat.

"I can't, I don't know who I am anymore. I'm sorry Guardi.."

Grabbing her shoulders, I pulled her against my chest, her breath leaving her in a big swoosh and effectively cutting off the offending title from leaving her lips. I felt her shudder against me, as her sobs took over her in earnest. Burying my hand in her hair, I held her to my chest as I mentally cursed myself.

Realization that Rose's feelings for me went beyond a simple school girl crushed and actually matched my own caused my heart to once again feel as if it were being ripped from my chest. Taking her shoulders in my grasp again, I gently pried her from me and wiped a tear from her cheek. With a single swear word in my native language, I crushed my lips against hers. I felt her mouth open in shock, and I gently ran my tongue along her bottom lip before slipping it into the warm depth of her mouth, gently coaxing her to respond.

I felt her small hands grip my arms and slide their way to my neck and hair as she deepened the kiss. Feeling her body relax into mine, I allowed the forbidden kiss to continue a few moments longer.

"There, now you know." I breathed against the corner of her mouth as I ended the kiss. Turning I quickly walked from the gym, leaving a teary eyed, but stunned Rose standing in the middle of the gym. I had just damned us both, and I needed to clear my head.

 **Rose**

My world would not stop spinning. I watched as Dimitri hurriedly walked away. I wanted to go after him, but my legs were barely holding me up. My lips still prickling from the gentle, yet demanding kiss we had shared. It had only managed to create more questions than it had answered.

Glancing down, I saw his forgotten belongings. Running my fingers over his coat, I found my senses and began gathering up our gear. I paused outside the gym unsure if I should make my way to Guardian housing or not. Feeling the warmth that dawn always brought, I decided it could probably wait. I wasn't sure I could respond properly around him right then anyhow.

Making my way into my room, I placed his belongings on my desk and scrounged up some clean sweats. I was in definite need of a shower.

Once I had finished my nightly routine, I fell onto my bed and let my mind wander over the events of the last few weeks. Only Dimitri knew how truly shaken the events of that horrible night had left me. Lissa's nightmares often mingled with my own, leaving me trapped in a horrifying loop of torture and pain almost nightly. The medication she was given had started taking effect and thankfully her own dreams of what Victor Dashkov had put her through had begun to no one but Dimitri knew how emotionally and mentally worn that night had left me.

Knowing sleep was going to evade me; I snuggled further in my blankets and watched Lissa's dreams until they turned toward Christian Ozera. Not wanting to see where those went, I sat up and eyed Dimitri's belongings on my desk. With a sigh, I walked over and settled myself in the chair, lifting his book from the top of the pile. Flipping it over several times in my hands, I took in the worn and creased paper cover.

Book, in hand I returned to my bed and opened the cover to find a short handwritten inscription that I did not understand. Not wanting to contemplate the Russian writing, I skipped ahead to the first chapter. Whether it was the fact that I was reading or because of the comfort of having something of Dimitri's so close, I eventually dozed off into a restless sleep.

Waking a few hours later to the feeling of having my breath stolen from me once again, I surged upwards as I gasped for air. Pulling myself from the dream, I glanced over to my clock and heard a soft thunk against the floor.

Knowing I had an hour to be in the gym, I climbed from bed, picked up the well-worn western novel and returned it to the top of Dimitri's things. Looking out my window, I saw that the wind had picked up and ran my hand over his coat. He would be cold without it, I thought as I quickly changed into my sports gear and gathered our things. Before I could change my mind, I jogged out of the dorms and across the lawn to Guardian housing. Drawing close to the main door, it opened and my gaze locked one of bewilderment.

"Roza?" Dimitri questioned in disbelief.

"You left your things behind after practice yesterday." I quickly explained as another Guardian stepped from inside. "I'm going to go grab some water for morning training; I just figured you'd at least want your coat." I rambled on nervously as I watched the other Guardian make his way towards the commons.

"Thank you, Rose." He mumbled as he lifted his coat and slipped it on before lifting his bag from my shoulder. We both looked down at the single item left in my hands.

I shifted my hold on his book as I offered it to him. "I see a bit of you in the good guy." I mumbled as his fingers grazed mine. My eyes immediately jumped down as I watched the book being gently taken from me.

"I wasn't trying to be nosy. I didn't go through your stuff or anything. I had trouble sleeping last night and the book was a good distraction." I explained.

"It's okay, Rose." He told me with a gentle smile. "Would you like to keep it for a while?"

"Oh, no, that's okay. You seem to enjoy reading it." I smiled back softly.

"I've read it dozens of times over, here take it, finish reading it if you like." He said as he held the book out to me.

"Sorry, Comrade, but it really isn't my type of thing?" I shrugged my shoulder, shaking my head and looking towards the setting sun. "Thank you, though." I finished. "We should probably get started."

Dimitri nodded and we fell into step beside one another as we headed for the gym. My nerves were threatening to overtake my sanity as I wondered where yesterday's kiss had left us. Dimitri hadn't broached the subject and I figured it safest if I didn't push it just yet.

 **Dimitri**

I had been taken by surprise when I walked outside and nearly ran into Rose. I was dreading the walk to the gym in the brisk wind without a coat for protection, but the thought left my mind as I saw her come to a stop a foot away from me. I slightly shifted away from the main walkway and noticed she had unknowingly done the same. I could see the nervousness in the slight shaking of her hands, but it was the dark circles under her eyes and the fact that she was already awake and moving about that worried me.

We kept our conversation blunt and on safe topics before falling in step with one another as we headed for the gym. Rose's expression told me she had as many questions and worries about the two of us as I did, but it appeared neither of us were quite ready to discuss it.

I settled my thoughts on how the fading sun was casting a slight reddish halo on the crown of her head. When the urge to run my fingers through her hair grew too much, I crammed my hands into my pocket and forced my eyes away from her. My feelings for her grew daily it seemed and I knew that we would need to face them and figure out where we stood soon. The building emotions were getting harder to avoid each time I saw her.

We had reached the gym and I cleared all thoughts from my head as we began warming up. Now wasn't the time to ponder about the feelings that hung heavily between us.

"I think we will do more sparring this week than usual with your Qualifier coming up. You've come a long ways since October." I told her as my hand came to rest on her shoulder gently. "I'm proud of you Roza." I smiled down at her.

"You are?" She asked, giving me a questioning smile. "I'm not a disappointment?"

"Never, Rose." I stated.

"I feel like one Comrade." She whispered, her eyes dropping to the floor.

"Rose," I began as I gently lifted her face towards mine. "She's alive because of you. Lissa is safe and alive. That is what matters in the end. You're going to be a great Guardian to Lissa soon and I'll be proud to have you as my partner."

Her expression became conflicted and I realized that perhaps my wording could be confusing, especially in our predicament.

"I know Comrade. I know." She said as she stood up and began walking to the track. I caught up to her quickly and she flashed a beautiful smile in my direction before speeding up and yelling over her shoulder about making a race of it. I chuckled to myself in relief as I appreciated the glimpse of the carefree Rose that I had missed the last few weeks.

 **Rose**

Aside from training, Dimitri was avoiding me as much as possible. I would catch glimpses of him and before I could move in his direction, he would disappear. If he was guarding a class I was taking, he was always closest to the door and the first Guardian to leave the room. I knew he felt the same as I did, he had said as much. I thought after the kiss, that he was slowly changing his mind about us. His actions now, spoke completely opposite.

When I did catch him and antagonized him into conversation, he would smile and treat me as if I was any other student on campus. I finally gave up seeking him out and concentrated more on Lissa. She almost always had Christian by her side, but I worried about her still hurting herself. She had been taking medication, but I knew it really bothered her. She had been cut off from her magic completely. I just wish she would talk to me about how she was feeling. As the days wore on, Lissa grew happier each day.

I found that the less I tried to force communication on Dimitri outside of training, the easier we interacted with one another. When I would see him across the room or commons, I would meet his gaze, nod, and look away again. His eyes always shone with appreciation and unsaid feelings. I wished things could be different but I had essentially agreed I would settle for friendship with him.

I looked away from the sexy Russian and saw Lissa heading towards Christian. She looked happy in this moment. Giving Dimitri one last glance and a small wave, I turned to meet up with them. Christian and I still bickered and fought like crazy, but were forming a friendship of sorts. He had thrown himself in front of Lissa, taking a bullet for us both and there was no way I could hold on to the hate I once held for him.

"Hey Liss, Pyro." I greeted them.

"Rosie." Christian greeted back giving me an evil playful smirk.

"I bet I could wipe that smirk of your face." I challenged

"I bet I could burn that smug little face of yours.." Christian bantered back.

"Guys really, not again, can't we go one day without the two of you going after one another like wolves?" Lissa cut in.

"No." Christian and I answered in unison. He then gave Lissa a loving smile as he placed a gentle kiss on her temple.

"Barf." I commented as Lissa began to blush, "So, how about that movie?" I asked trying to save her anymore discomfort. Christian wrapped his arm around her shoulders and I followed them to Lissa's dorm for our scheduled movie night. Looking back over my shoulder, I could see Dimitri standing a few feet away. His Guardian mask was up, but as if he could feel my gaze, his eyes met mine for a split second and I felt my heart beat heavily once against my chest as the memory of his lips against mine once again resurfaced. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I ran ahead to catch up with Lissa.

 **Dimitri**

I silently waited in the gym, staring at the ceiling as I counted the seconds off in my head. I knew that once I reached 700 it would be close to time for Rose to come sprinting through the doors apologizing. It was a morning ritual for me now. One that I liked a little more than I should, but I looked forward to anyways. At anywhere from twelve to fifteen minutes past the hour Rose would rush in, flushed and in disarray. I would never let on how much it was a turn on for me. It reminded me of how her flushed skin looked against my bed sheets.

'Okay, Belikov, enough is enough. She's your student, soon to be guarding partner. Let it go.' I chastised myself. Glancing at my watch I smiled, and dropped my arm down beside me as I closed my eyes and waited. Within seconds I heard a loud thump, followed by swearing against the gym door. Smiling at the secret I held, I steadied my breathing and waited a moment longer.

Rose burst through the door, tossing her gym bag against the wall. "You're," I began my usual greeting.

"I know, I know. It's such a shock. Rose Hathaway actually made it on time for once." She said dryly.

"I was going to say three minutes early actually." I smirked at her.

"Huh?" Rose stilled and looked at me as if I had lost my mind.

"I had the Princess set your watch so it would reflect Rose Time." I deadpanned.

"Dimitri that was pure evil, I was having a really great nap." She told me giving me a go to hell look. I just raised my eyebrow in question. "Seriously, one day you're going to teach me to do that." She smiled and my heart began to stutter again.

"We better get started. I am thinking since this evening will be big, we skip practice and get ready to leave."

"This evening is going to be big? What do you mean? Have you finally decided to have your wicked way with me Comrade?" She gave me a saucy smile.

Clearing my throat, I shook my head. "No, Rose. You're going for your Qualifier exam. We leave in an hour. Please be ready and on time for once?" I asked her.

Rose squealed and threw herself against me as she tried to hug the life out of me. "You think I'm finally ready?" She asked excitedly. I patted her back and gently unfolding her arms from around me and stepping back before she could realize the effect that her being so close had caused, I nodded giving her a broad smile.

"You've been ready for a week or so now. I just got back word from a friend that has agreed to give you the exam."

"You're the best." She laughed and grabbing her water bottle she turned back to me. "What do I need to pack?"

I laughed along with her good spirits and gave her a run down on what to bring and wear. Rose was barely listening, her thoughts already miles away in her excitement. "Go, Rose. I'll meet you at the car in an hour."

I followed her out of the gym and noticed she dashed towards the Moroi dorms instead of her own, her haphazard ponytail finally falling loose. I caught a few choice words, and shaking my head and laughing, I went to gather my own things and the car we would be taking.

I wasn't sure how I would survive a five hour road trip with Rose and keep my sanity. The girl was my undoing. I could only have hope that her excitement would hold out and I would be strong enough to not give in to the feelings that brewed just beneath the surface.

Truth be told, I would love very much if I could pull the car over once out of sight of the academy and pull Rose into my arms until I had kissed her senseless.


End file.
